Commercial methods for the preparation of 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoropropane (CF3CH2CF3 or HFC-236fa), a fire extinguishant and refrigerant, involve fluorination of 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexachloropropane (CCl3CH2CCl3 or HCC-230fa) in the liquid phase (see for e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,291,730), in the vapor phase (see e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,414,165 and 5,545,774), or a combination of liquid and vapor phase processes (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,769). U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,654 reports the preparation of HFC-236fa by the reaction of perfluoroisobutylene with triethylamine and water.